


Green-Eyed

by BatuuPrincess



Series: Damerey Week 2019 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Damerey Week, F/M, Jealousy, Pre-Relationship, Rise of Skywalker of Skywalker speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatuuPrincess/pseuds/BatuuPrincess
Summary: When Poe, Rey, and Finn go to meet an old associate of Poe's on Kijimi, Zorii Bliss is nothing like they expected.





	Green-Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> I have no doubt that this will in no way happen in Rise of Skywalker, but as soon as they started hinting at Zorii and Poe's past I couldn't stop picturing this. I've read all the supposed leaks, so some little snippets that I haven't completely hated made their way into this.
> 
> A warning: Zorii kisses Poe without permission to everyone's horror.

Rey shifted on the cracked leather of the cantina’s booth, her boots sticking to something on the floor. These days, she knew better than to look at it too closely.

Not too long ago, entering a bustling cantina in someplace dubbed “The Thieves Quarter” would have provided a little thrill to Rey, a shot of adrenaline when everything had been so new and exciting. Jakku hadn’t provided much in the way of nightlife. But after a year plus of meeting with contacts and gathering intel and getting shot at by bounty hunters and First Order alike in what felt like every godsdamned cantina in the galaxy, the novelty had long since worn off.

No, every one of these places was exactly the same. The grimy booths lining the wall. The gruff bartenders barking out orders. Even the clientele all looked the same now, aliens and humans of every species, most with their faces covered, all armed to the teeth and up to no good. And don’t get her started on the floors. She’d learned the hard way to never look at what you were stepping in.

Rey shifted again.

“Will you stop that?” whispered Finn next to her, carefully taking a sip of his Gamorrean ale. “It makes you look nervous.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m not.”

“Well, it’s making me nervous.”

Rey shook her head, but settled back into the booth. Taking a lazy (pretend) sip of her own drink, she tried to look as bored and casual as possible, mimicking Poe’s easy stance across from them. But hard as she tried, she couldn’t loosen her muscles, shoulders pulled taught at her ears.

Truth be told, she was terrible at this part, the acting required to pass unnoticed in a place like this. And Finn wasn’t much better. Only Poe was truly good at it, his years in the Resistance honing the skill to a fine point. Even so, she noted the slight curl of his lip, the only sign that he was amused by the current conversation.

“For the record, you both look nervous.” Poe’s dark eyes flashed with mischief, the toe of his boot edging its way up her calf. Oh, she recognized that look, the one that spoke to secret meetings in dark corners, tongues and teeth and…

Already, she was thinking of excuses, some way to get Poe alone once they were safely back on the Falcon.

Poe smirked, as if he could see the way her mind was headed. That was certainly one way to relax her. Possibly the only way.

For someone who spent a lot of her time these days meditating, Rey was certainly wound tight. Something about spending her formative years fighting tooth and nail just to scrape by had left her a little broken, unable to let her guard down. In fact, there was only one sure fire way to loosen up her muscles, and he was sitting directly across from her.

And he knew it.

Rey tried not to bristle at that knowing look. “Your contact is late.” 

“Don’t worry, she’ll be here.”

Finn leaned forward, his own eyes narrowed. “How do you know this woman again?”

For the first time that day, Poe looked uncomfortable. “She used to be a contact back when I was with the New Republic.”

“So you’ve said.” A ghost of a smile flitted across Finn’s face. 

What was that all about? 

To distract herself, she took another sip of her drink, this time for real. It burned all the way down, warming her in a way her jacket couldn’t even do in this snow-covered wasteland of a planet.

At that very moment, the main door to cantina whirred open, letting in yet another blast of frigid air. In the doorway stood a figure a little shorter than Rey - female, going by the way she filled out her purple jumpsuit. Gold bands around her upper arms and under her breasts accented the wide golden collar and matching vambraces, while twin blasters sat holstered on either thigh. A gilded helmet completed the look, the shape unusual even with everything Rey had seen recently.

Definitely not somebody you’d want to mess with.

She paused on the threshold, taking a sweep of the crowded bar, hands hovering just over those golden blasters. When she hit their table, she stopped, something like fear dropping into Rey’s stomach as the woman closed the distance between them.

But that would mean…

Poe stood as she approached the table. With a practiced flourish, she removed the helmet and tucked it under her arm. Shaking out her shoulder-length brown hair, she didn’t give Poe a second to react before she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a searing kiss.

Rey’s heart stopped dead in her chest.

It wasn’t anything official, what she and Poe were doing in the spare and stolen moments between missions, hiding in broom closets and ship cabins and every so often their own quarters (so long as no one was around). But now it had been six standard months, and there were no signs of stopping. 

In fact, they had begun seeking each other out for more than the physical act. The rare downtime they got was now spent together, tinkering with Poe’s X-wing, eating together in the mess, hell, even just reading side by side on Poe’s bed, Rey’s feet tucked into his lap.

Poe had tried to broach the subject on more than one occasion, but something on her face stopped him every time. So they never spoke of it, instead opting to enjoy the time they spent together. It was better that way, especially with the First Order breathing down their neck. But that didn’t stop a green-eyed beast from unfurling at the sight of Poe’s lips on another woman.

Speaking of, Poe was too surprised to do anything but kiss her back for a second, finally coming to his senses when the woman attempted to slip him the tongue. He jerked back.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he said, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

“Poe Dameron,” said the woman, a smug look on her face. A gloved hand reached up to slide through his curls before settling on his arm. “It’s been far too long. Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friends?”

The proprietary hand on his arm was enough to send Rey’s blood boiling, though Poe had enough good sense to shake off her grip.

“Guys, this is Zorii Bliss.” He shot her a dirty look out of the corner of his eye. “Zorii, this is Finn and Rey.”

“And how exactly do you know Zorii?” Rey bit out, unable to stop herself. She knew exactly how she sounded and found herself incapable of caring. 

Zorii looked from Poe to Rey and back again, noting something on their faces with a smirk. “Oh, you do have a type, don’t you? Though I’d like to think I was never quite that doe-eyed.”

Rey narrowed her eyes.

But the more she looked, the more she saw the truth in that statement. Looking at Zorii was like looking in a mirror, albeit one about 15 years in the future. The same chestnut hair, same pert nose, though her eyes were more a true green than Rey’s ever-changing hazel. Still, the resemblance was a little uncanny.

Ignoring Zorii, Poe went on. “She was a friend of mine back when I was with the New Republic,” he parrotted again.

“Huh, could have sworn we were a little more than that before you left me for dead on Abafar.” Rey felt her eyes go wide, a wave of confusion coming off Finn. “Hmm, looks like your friends don’t know you that well, after all. Be careful with this one. He can be a bit of a mercenary when he wants to be.”

“You were using me for information on the New Republic’s movements!” he spat out, twin spots of color appearing high on his cheeks.

“Let’s not pretend that wasn’t a mutually beneficial arrangement. You were using me as well.” She paused, letting that sink in for a second before locking eyes with Rey. “For information, of course.”

The look on her face told Rey that they were exchanging a whole lot more than information back in those days.

A familiar feeling rose in her chest. Not for the first time in her life, Rey could see the merits in the dark side, the ability to reach out and put her anger to good use. The idea of a force choke suddenly felt very appealing. She swallowed it down.

“But that’s not what we’re here to discuss,” said Zorii, setting that ridiculous helmet on the table. “Aren’t you going to offer me a drink?”

Poe sighed. “Corellian whiskey, neat?”

“You remembered.” Zorii looked very pleased with herself.

Rey watched in silent shock as Poe shuffled off toward the bar.

Dutifully ignoring both Rey and Finn’s glares, Zorii dropped into the booth and buffed some carbon scoring off her helmet as they sat in tense silence waiting for Poe to return.

The five or so minutes it took to secure the drink lasted a lifetime.

Poe set the glass down with a bang. Looking around the table, his face fell when he realized where the only available seat remained. With a sigh and an apologetic look to Rey, he slid in next to Zorii.

Completely oblivious to the tension at the table (or very good at pretending), Zorii took a lazy sip of whiskey. “So let me guess, you need help with this mysterious artifact everyone is yammering about?”

Rey's eyes darted from Poe to Finn, each looking a little more horrified as the seconds passed in silence. The single sip of alcohol she’d taken earlier curdled in her stomach.

Zorii just laughed. “What did you think you were the only ones who thought of me?” The look on Poe’s face told her that was a resounding “yes.” “The First Order was sniffing around here weeks ago.”

Rey caught Poe’s eye. They knew the First Order had been hot on their heels, though if they had already been in contact with _ her_, that made it a little too close for comfort.

Poe turned back to Zorii. “So let _ me _guess, you’re now playing both sides. How long until you give up our whereabouts to the highest bidder?”

For the first time since she’d sauntered into the cantina, there was no trace of that insouciant smirk or the effortless swagger. “You must not know me as well as you think if you’d assume for one second I’d help out the First Order. I may not be so noble as your little cause, but I’m smart enough to realize that all that talk of order, control, and rule of law would be bad for my bottom line. Even with the impressive bounties on your heads.” She turned to look directly at Rey. “Though none higher than you. Who did you piss off, baby Jedi?”

Oh, this woman knew how to get under her skin. But two could play this game. 

“The Supreme Leader,” Rey said offhandedly, feigning a calm she was nowhere near feeling. 

“Ah, but which one?”

“Both, I would suppose.” She took a lazy sip of her drink. “Rumor has it, I killed the original, which kind of pissed off the replacement.” It wasn’t quite true, but the woman in front of her didn’t know that. Rey let her face fall into that feral grin that had served her so well on Jakku.

But instead of balking like her fellow scavengers used to, Zorii simply smiled and turned to Poe. “Oh, I like this one.”

“I’m right here you know,” Rey shot back. 

Zorii turned her full attention on Rey, green eyes flashing in the dim lighting. “I like you, baby Jedi. You’ve got that fire. Reminds me of the younger, more idealistic woman I used to be. Don’t let this one,” she nodded toward Poe, “or the galaxy take it from you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Rey leaned back against the booth, accepting what she recognized as an uneasy truce with the criminal.

With a smirk, Zorii drained the remaining finger or so of alcohol in her glass before slamming it on the table. “Now, are you going to take me to this mysterious artifact whose translation will determine the fate of the universe or are we going to sit around talking all night?”

A look passed between the three Resistance fighters, shrewd green eyes registering their every tick and expression. It didn’t take long to come to an agreement in their silent conversation, a curt nod from Poe sealing the deal.

Zorii smiled at that. “Excellent. I’ll grab my ship and meet you in that little hollow where you hid the Millennium Falcon.”

Another startled look passed between Poe, Rey, and Finn.

Zorii let out a laugh, grabbing that shining helmet off the table. “You guys sure are taken by surprise a lot for the galaxy’s last best hope. Maybe next time you don’t bring the most recognizable ship in the galaxy on your super secret mission.” She nudged her hip against Poe’s to let her out of the booth, Rey tallying each and every point of contact. “Just a suggestion.”

And with that final quip, she was up and out the door, the three of them left to watch her sashay in that ridiculously tight purple suit.

Once the men had picked their jaws up from the floor - another mental note Rey made - they shirked on their various layers of outerwear and trudged back into the blowing snow.

The trip back to the ship was silent, the terrain too treacherous to concentrate on anything more than putting one foot in front of the other. 

By the time they made it to the Falcon, Rey was frozen solid, cold and wet seeping into boots meant more for sand than snow. She envied Finn and Poe their high leather boots. Surely their toes weren’t half-frozen and damp.

As soon as the ramp was up and Rey had rubbed a little life back into her fingers, she turned to the other two. “So, can we trust her?”

“No.” Finn shook his head. “But do we have a choice?”

They both looked to Poe, technically the ranking officer. He ran a hand through his curls, further messing up the style he’d carefully arranged that morning as Rey watched from his bed, naked as the day she was born.

She shook that memory (and the next one, where Poe doubled back and joined her for a few blissful minutes) from her head. Now was definitely not the time.

“If you two have any better ideas, now would be the time to share.” Poe looked expectantly from Finn to Rey. With a sigh he said, “Then you’re right, we don’t have a choice.”

“Are you sure she won’t double cross us?” Rey directed the question towards Poe. He seemed to know Zorii well enough, little as Rey liked it.

“I won’t deny we have history,” he said, his face serious. “And that she’d probably love to screw me over. But, I believe her. It doesn’t sound like she’s any friend to the First Order.” 

“So we’re doing this?” Finn’s eyebrows shot up.

Poe looked more tired than anything else as he scrubbed a hand over his face. “Yeah, we’re doing this.”

Finn gave them a resigned nod. “I’ll go initiate the start up procedures.”

Over the past few months, they’d been trying to teach Finn the basics - just in case. While definitely not a natural pilot, not like her or Poe, he was starting to catch on. At least enough to properly start the Falcon.

They watched him disappear down the hall, Poe locking eyes with her for a second, his face unreadable, before starting off after Finn. 

No. They were not going to leave things like this, not with Zorii Bliss looming large in Poe’s not-so-distant past.

She grabbed his wrist before he could get too far, a sharp tug bringing them chest to chest. It took no effort at all to direct his lips to hers, a playful nip at his bottom lip earning her a low growl and a one-way trip into the panel behind them. 

She tried not to think about where those lips had last been or how dirty the Falcon was as he pressed her back into the wall, instead focusing on the feel of the rough panel against her back, and the softness of his lips, and the way the ship gave an indignant beep when her ass triggered a switch. 

He only gave her half a breath to laugh before he’d recaptured her mouth with his own, tongue teasing at the seam of her lips. It was second nature to open to him, one of her legs hitching up his thigh as he pressed her further in to the panel.

The sound of the primary systems coming online brought them crashing back to reality. Rey blinked once, twice before remembering where they were and what they were supposed to be doing. Slowly, she slid both feet back to the ground, Poe’s heart still racing mere centimeters from her own.

“Later?” he practically breathed against her neck.

“Later,” she replied, dropping her arms so he could step back.

Deliberately, she put one damp foot in front of the other, making for the same hallway Finn had disappeared down. She turned just before she was completely out of sight. “And Poe?” 

Poe looked up from the adjustments he was making to his pants, face still a little flushed from their earlier activities.

“In case I didn’t make that clear, we’re together.”

Poe broke into a wide grin. “Aye, aye, Commander.”

Oh, she could get used to that.


End file.
